


Werewolf

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Lizzie does character research
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Set two weeks before prompt/day 2 but can be read as a standalone

One would assume a 6-year-old girl would head directly to the princess section of a Spirit Halloween store. Like her two daddies, Lizzie was not one to make assumptions about. Instead of browsing the tiaras like Kurt used to do as a child, Lizzie pulled her daddies right over to the supernatural section. 

“She’s set on being a werewolf this Halloween,” Blaine was telling Cooper on Skype later that day. 

Lizzie and Kurt were making lunch in the kitchen. 

“I was all ready to be Prince Charming but this little girl overheard us talking about _An American Werewolf in London_ and she became obsessed with the idea.”

Before Cooper could respond with something other than laughter, Lizzie ran into the room and hopped up on her daddy’s lap. 

“Uncle Coop!” 

“Hi princess,” Cooper greeted. 

“Imma be a werewolf for Halloween,” she said, proudly. 

“I heard,” he told her. “Does the costume fit?”

Lizzie nodded aggressively. 

“It’s a perfect fit,” Kurt said from behind the couch. 

He was holding two plates with grilled cheese sandwiches on them. 

“Well, if the fashion designer says it’s perfect. It must be,” Cooper replied. “Have you thought about your accent?”

“Accent?” Lizzie asked, tilting her head. 

“He means will your voice be gruff and deep or polite and quiet.” Kurt clarified. 

Lizzie seems to think this over. She had been so set on finding the right costume she hadn’t thought about her werewolf characteristics. Luckily, she still had two weeks to prepare. 

Blaine must’ve made a face because Cooper was chastising him. 

“Character research is a very important part of acting, Lizzie knows that, Blaine.” 

Kurt set the plates down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Blaine and Lizzie. 

“Have you considered a British accent?” Cooper questioned. 

“She’s an American werewolf, Coop,” Blaine shot back. “Americans don’t turn British when visiting London.” 

“But Blainey, British accents are perfect for young aspiring actors and actresses.”

“Lizzie doesn’t know if she wants to act yet,” Kurt chimed in, taking a break from eating his sandwich. 

Lizzie moved to the floor to eat hers but was still actively listening to her uncle. 

“She gonna be influenced by all of the actors you surrounded her with. Lizzie has me, Rachel, Tina, Artie even though he’s a director he’s still in the business. And she’s got Mercedes winning Grammys left and right and Mike’s like this huge choreographer now.”

“Coop, we get it.” 

“Lizzie is surrounded by performers, squirt.” 

“We know,” Kurt said. 

Blaine turned to Kurt. “You see how he just leaves us out of it.”

“Well, to be fair, I haven’t been on stage in a while. I let my designing take over.”

“Blainey don’t get all bent out of shape over it. Not your fault, you decided to play stay-at-home dad/ PTA father for a while.” 

Kurt could see the frustration starting up in his husband so he quickly shut Cooper up with a frame full of his favorite niece. 

“Lizzie, tell Uncle Cooper about your new friend at school.”

She had finished half of her sandwich already and was happy to take a break to talk about Kelsey. 

Meanwhile, Kurt pulled Blaine into the kitchen. He put his plate in the sink first before walking over to his husband and kissing him.

“Keep your cool,” Kurt said, pulling back. 

“He just knows how to push my buttons, Kurt.”

“I know.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a soft peck and went back out into the living room.

There, they found Cooper teaching Lizzie British slang.

“Rubbish,” Lizzie repeated. 

Kurt had to admit, she was pretty good at the accent considering she’d only been talking for the last couple of years. 

Blaine leaned in to whisper to Kurt, “great, now we’ll have a little Brit running around the house.” 

Kurt chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “It might be fun.”


End file.
